


The Spiral of Violence

by kilt



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Battle, Gen, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilt/pseuds/kilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar kills some enemies, but later on he muses about the reason behind all the killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spiral of Violence

Three men were swiftly approaching him, their swords and aces gripped tightly, ready to strike.  
Ragnar was panting, having killed numerous other attackers in this battle. His arms and shoulders were already sore and stiff from the constant tension in his body. Ragnar grasped his sword so tightly his knuckles were white.  
As soon as the three are within his weapon range he quickly spins around, weapon arm outstretched. He was able to slit open the stomach of two men who stumbled backwards clutching their guts who tumbled out of their stomachs and the third was still coming nearer as unyielding as before the other two where slain. Ragnar pulled the dagger out of its sheath attached to his belt. He jumped forward pushing the blade of his dagger deep inside the bowels of his enemy, pulled it out and slit open his throat. With his left foot he pushed the enemy backwards and pulled his dagger out.  
Still in his bloodlust, Ragnar quickly looked around, but there were no more enemies.  
He fell onto his knees and panted heavily. His ears were of no use, because the rush of his blood was dampening everything else. Every fiber of his body was aching.  
He looked around: corpses, unconscious men, men gasping for air with crushed chests, men who scream, because of the pain.  
Ragnar's head was swimming while he slowly returns to his usual condition.  
The spiral of violence gets hold of you and you won't be able to escape anymore. Someone attacks you: you kill him. You attack someone: you kill him. Someone rapes your wife: you kill him. - Is there no other way?  
The blood on his arms and face, blood of people he has never seen before, has gotten sticky while it was drying.  
He got up, taking his sword as a support and walked towards a small creek.  
The hilt and the blade of his sword and dagger were drenched in blood as well.  
When he arrived at the stream, he knelt down and looked at his reflection.  
How long will it take until someone is going to kill me?


End file.
